The Element of Change
by sapphire blue-ruby red roses
Summary: Bolin and Asami go on a walk to get away from having to watch Mako and Korra together. They end up spilling some secrets they've kept close to themselves. one-shot, rated T to be safe


**So, today is International Kissing Day and I really wanted to write something on honor of that. From that desire, this one-shot was born. As of this moment, I'm just going to say sorry for all the angst in this one-shot xD I guess I'm probably pouring all of my own angst and frustrations into this, but I feel better after writing it. I hope you all enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra**

The Element of Change

Bolin sighed heavily, staring at Korra. He sat on the steps of the building they had waited in while Katara had worked on Korra, watching her and Mako training. Even though they were now dating, or maybe more than dating, they still loved to beat the shit out of each other in training. He guessed it was just a convenient way to relieve the stress. Well, there were other ways, but he really didn't want to think about the girl he had a crush on and his brother doing those things.

"Dammit, Mako!" Korra shouted at the top of her lungs, anger flaring in her eyes. She did a backwards round house kick, catching him in the jaw. As her foot was on its downward swing, she let some fire fly, singeing the tips of his hair.

"What the hell?" he shouted back, kicking up his feet and shooting fire at her. He dodged as a whip of water struck out at him.

Bolin sighed once more, his face turning darker. His deepened even more than it already was, his shoulders hunching with jealousy. He startled as a female voice brought him out of his musings.

"Hey Bolin," Asami said above him. She stepped down, smoothing her skirt back, and sat down beside him on the step. She wore all Water Tribe clothing. Since they'd been here, they'd all realized their clothing were a bit too thin for the cold and had since then adopted the clothing of its residence. Asami was wearing clothes borrowed from Korra's closet.

She was silent for a moment, her eyes turning sad as she watched Mako's movements. Her eyes moved to Korra who had just discarded the shirt that had been covering her sports bra. Her frown deepened just as Bolin's had.

"They're really something aren't they?" she asked, her voice sounding more depressed than jealous. She looked away from them, opting for the view of her hands and feet instead.

"Yeah, she is," Bolin sighed, glancing up towards the sky.

They stayed in companionable silence until their attention was drawn back towards the couple. They were laughing, lying on the snow covered ground. Korra lay on Mako's chest, trying to push herself up, but their legs were tangled together. Mako pushed Korra's bangs out of her face, pulling her head down to give her a kiss.

The two teens on the steps looked away quickly, but not quick enough. The image was slowly burning its way into their memories. "Hey, uh, do you want to go take a walk?" Asami asked none too subtly, jumping to her feet and turning. She tripped in her rush, falling backwards off the steps.

Bolin jumped up, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his chest. A light blush colored his cheeks as he righted her, checking her for any injuries. "You should be more careful," he said, stepping back from her.

"Th-thank you," Asami stammered, her cheeks flushed a deep rose red. She'd never realized how large and solid Bolin actually was compared to his brother who was solid, but a lot thinner in the muscle department. Her hands burned with the heat from his chest, snaking its way up her wrists. The wrist he'd grabbed pulsed with heat and her racing pulse. "So, um, how about that walk?"

"Sure," Bolin said, holding out his hand to her, "Don't want you tripping and falling again."

She didn't give it a second thought. She slipped her hand into his relishing the heat his palm provided. It seared her fingers, but she wouldn't give it up for anything. She hoped that he couldn't feel her pulse racing.

Bolin released her hand once they had hopped down the steps and headed in the direction of the cliffs. Their silence was comfortable and bearable. What's that saying? Misery loves company. Well, for them it was true. They despaired silently side by side, not wishing ill on their friends, but wishing that their hearts would cease to hurt at the sight of them together.

"Bolin?" Asami asked tentatively, hesitant to ask the question that plagued her mind. She had to know though. She needed to know that she wasn't alone in the way she felt.

"Yeah?" he answered, looking at her from the side and smiling a little bit making him look younger than he was.

Asami wished he wouldn't look at her like that. It made her feel bad for even thinking of the question and hurting him more than he already was. "Do you… do you still have feelings for Korra?" she asked, flinching just the slightest bit. It felt like she was ripping scabs off of both his and her wounds.

Bolin's slight blush deepened to a deeper red. "W-why would you ask something like that? Of course I do. She's my friend!" he said hurriedly, avoiding eye contact with her.

"That's not what I meant Bolin, but I guess I have my answer. You know, I still have feelings for Mako?" she said, her voice dipping to almost a whisper so Bolin had to lean in to hear what she said.

"R-really?" he asked, surprised. His heart jumped a little at the thought that he wasn't the only one with residual feelings. The guilt he'd been feeling because of those feelings lifted just the slightest bit, allowing him to breathe easier than he had in months.

Asami nodded. "My heart, whenever I see them together, hurts terribly. It dredges up old memories that made me so happy at the time," she said, pressing a hand to her chest, "I know they love each other, but I just wish it hadn't ended the way it did between Mako and me."

Bolin looked away, staring into the endless blue sky attempting to pull a piece of wisdom from the air that might sooth his friend's pain. "Yeah, I kind of wish that too. When I saw them kiss, well I think that was the first time my heart had shattered. I'm still putting the pieces back together. It's really hard sometimes, but I keep trying to move forward. Maybe that's all we can really do," he said, shrugging his large shoulders and smiling sadly.

"Did you know their engaged?" Asami blurted out, slapping her hands over her mouth the moments the words were out. She stopped dead in her tracks, staring wide-eyed at his back.

Bolin stopped, letting the worlds sink in. His heart shuddered, pieces falling from the carefully reconstructed remnants of his heart. "How do you know?" he asked, staring at the ground. He felt his throat swell with the first sign of tears, but he swallowed them back down. He'd promised himself not to cry over her again.

Guilt swelled in Asami's chest, sharing the same space as the pain she felt towards the whole thing. "Korra. Last night, she told me," she said, her voice shaky as she divulged the secret she'd been holding back, "That necklace with the pendant that she's been wearing for a while, it's like an engagement ring for the Water Tribes."

An image of Korra immediately invaded his mind. He'd noticed the necklace the moment she started wearing it. It was beautiful and hand carved, and it suited her perfectly. He hadn't thought much about it at the time, but now that he thought about it, it did seem a little odd that she'd wear it all the time. She even wore it while training with Mako. Now he understood.

"How… how long have they been engaged?" he asked quietly.

"A little over a week I think. They've been keeping it a secret until they could tell her parents. Korra said that Mako would tell you," she said, "I'm really sorry, Bolin. I shouldn't have told you. I should have let Mako tell you himself." She was frantic, trying to… well, she didn't actually know what she was trying to do. She just knew she had to do or say something, **anything**.

Bolin shook his head, finally turning to meet her green-eyed gaze. "No, I'm glad you told me. I'm… happy for them. Maybe now, I can finally let go of her. Maybe now I can move on," he said with a sad smile, turning and continuing up to the cliffs.

He stared down at the happily churning water wondering if it could help him change. It was the element of change after all, and even if he couldn't bend it he wondered if it could still change another's life. It certainly had changed his quite a bit since being introduced to him in the form of a high spirited woman. It had changed all of their lives.

Asami followed him, watching him closely. To her, he wasn't a teenager grieving for a little crush. He was a man who had had his heart broken by the girl he loved and his own brother. She knew he didn't blame Mako or Korra for any of this, and neither did she, but that didn't keep the pain away.

She stepped up beside him, looking down at the waves below. She slipped her hand into his, seeking the warmth that she'd felt earlier. His fingers tightened around hers in an instant, refusing to release them.

"Do you think people's hearts can change?" he asked, looking towards her with that saddened expression that didn't suit him at all.

As Asami stared at him, she felt something in her slipping. "I think so," she murmured, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

Bolin's eyes widened, but he didn't pull away. On the contrary, he leaned into the kiss, threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer.

Before they knew it, they could feel their pain slowly seeping away. They both knew that they'd never really ever be able to forget the heartache they felt towards their friends, but maybe they could bear it if they were together. Yes, they would be able to get through it. They were strong. They made a good team, and together, they could do anything.

**Whelp, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it's kind of short, but I didn't want it to get too long. I enjoyed writing the fluff for these two. Even though I'm more of a Makorra fan, and I love my ship, I just couldn't ignore the pain these two were/are probably feeling. I hope you enjoyed it and review please (:**


End file.
